


Temptation

by TimelessWriting



Series: TajiHana Week [2]
Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: M/M, blowjob, implied sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 01:15:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3791152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimelessWriting/pseuds/TimelessWriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Honestly, Tajima could barely hold himself back during practice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Temptation

"Alright, so you guys know that we're having a…" Hanai was giving a speech to the team about their upcoming tournament, but Tajima could honestly care less at the moment. Sure, he wanted to win and play ball, but he could always get the information from someone else later. Right now, he had more important things to focus on. Such as, his boyfriend's lips.

"And so we're gonna have to train as if our lives were at stake in order to win, agreed?" A cheer filled with enthusiasm met Hanai's bold declaration. "Alright then! Meet here tomorrow at six for practice! Dismissed!" There was a moment of bustling as and chitchat as the boys got up from their positions on the floor and headed towards the locker room exit. Eventually, the only ones left in the room were Hanai, who had stayed behind to wait for his boyfriend, and said boyfriend, Tajima.

"Finally…" Tajima breathed, "I thought it would never end…"

Hanai raised a brow at the statement, arms crossed as he leaned against the wall next to the doorway. "Wow. I never thought I'd hear  _that_  coming from you of all people. What made you want practice to end so badly?"

"It was hard to hold myself back, you know?" Tajima said in response, standing up from the bench he had been sitting on and making his way over towards the other teen. "Especially when my boyfriend looks so damn _good_  as a team captain in his uniform."

"W-Wha–! What are you saying?!" Hanai stuttered, very obviously flustered by the words so effortlessly pouring out of Tajima's mouth. His face was as bright a red as a rose.

By this time, Yuuichirou was in front of him and licking his lips, pulled Hanai's shirt collar down so that their faces were nearly touching. "You know exactly what I'm saying, Azusa." He said, mouth not even an inch away from the pianist's. A slight tug was all it took so that they made contact, and the moment they did, the shorter boy was going all out.

For a few moments Hanai resisted, but once it became obvious that he wouldn't get out of the kiss he began to kiss back with almost as much fervor as his boyfriend. Between breaths he mumbled, "What if Momokan finds us?"

"Who cares?"

 _"_ _I do?"_  Despite voicing his concerns, at this point they were fogged up by the attraction shown between the two. It wasn't likely that they were going to prevent any future situations.

Hanai groaned under his breath as Tajima's knee brushed against his crotch, arching off the wall slightly. There was an obvious bulge by this point in time, not even attempted to be hidden by the jeans he wore.

A hand that wasn't his reached down to cup it a moment before moving on to unzip the pants. The kiss was broken as Tajima slid down to his knees in front of Hanai.

"Tajima, no! Not here! Someone'll see us!"

Said teen looked up from where he was about to pull down his boyfriend's boxers to reveal his dick. "And? Would you rather we do it at our houses where your or my family is always home?"

"W-Well… No…"

"Exactly. It's not like you don't want it either!" Tajima quipped in response, reaching out to lightly grab Hanai's erection. "C'mon. You said you enjoyed it last time I gave you a blowjob, Azusa. I even brought lube for later!"

"Fine…"

Tajima gave a sultry grin at the answer he was given, and leaned forward to do exactly what he had just said he would.

"Y-Yuuichirou…"

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: You pervs thought I was actually gonna write it out, didn't you? Y'all are nasty. Not that I'm one to talk since I wrote it…


End file.
